<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Journey of Little Surprises by Clexa_Sheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663632">Journey of Little Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_Sheep/pseuds/Clexa_Sheep'>Clexa_Sheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I am not Her [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_Sheep/pseuds/Clexa_Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is a series of one-shot reliving some moments in the “I am not Her” series in their first few years. I would recommend reading the original work if you haven't already :)</p><p>1: Surprise - After Lexa’s surprise birthday visit, Clarke has a surprise for her too, some two and a half months later.<br/>2: Reunited - Lexa is finally back from military training.<br/>3. United - My love, Clarke, will you marry me and call me wife, and be my Mrs Clarke Griffin-Woods?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I am not Her [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: the one when Clarke found out about her pregnancy<br/>Courtesy of wonderlexa14</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke is feeling tired and a little sad. </p><p>She misses her girlfriend. Their reunion on her birthday two months ago was way too short. Yes she should be grateful. Lexa was not supposed to take leave when training in military camp, but she still took the effort to jump on a 5hr train trip to come back to surprise her. It was a really good day. Just thinking about all the positions she was taken that day makes her thighs clench and her hands move to palm her achy breasts that are feeling extra tender these days. The temptation to slide her fingers down the waist band to relieve herself is suddenly overwhelming.</p><p>“Beep beep beep beep beep”</p><p>“Shit”</p><p>That’s her phone alarm. She has classes in an hour and she really has to get up now. She stares at her phone background, a selfie of Lexa on her pillow with her beautiful silky hair splayed out, she is smiling like the most content person in the world with her eyes hooded while Clarke lays on her bare shoulders nuzzling at the crook of her neck kissing her jawline. That was the morning after a crazy night of love making. Just looking at that gives Clarke the will to roll out of bed and heads for the shower. She dries herself with a towel and looks in the mirror. ‘Urgh’.. she looks and feels bloated. </p><p>Wait, did she have her period last month? Clarke’s mind is always filled with school, art and Lexa, she hardly remembers her own things. Well nevermind, feeling tired and bloating is typical for her when her period is coming. She will be expecting it in the next few days. She grabs some extra hygiene pads and stuffs it into her carry bag.</p><p>~<br/>
A few days later;</p><p>“Hey Clarke are you ok? You must have eaten something that is off.”  </p><p>Her friend hands Clarke some tissue to wipe her mouth as she just threw up her lunch. </p><p>“Not sure. Maybe that egg sandwich has been sitting at the cafeteria for too long” </p><p>Well Clarke thought it smelt rotten even before she had taken a bite but she was hungry so she ate it anyway. She should have trusted her instincts. Problem is many of the food she normally eats is now making her want to throw up. Clarke wonders if she should see a doctor about it. Nah, she hates going to the doctors. She will just go to the chemist to pick up something for her upset stomach.</p><p>~</p><p>Clarke is browsing along the aisles at the chemist. A young girl about her age stands besides her talking on the phone. Clarke didn’t mean to pry, but the girl wasn’t exactly secretive about her conversation. </p><p>“Baby, be patient.. Just a few more days. I am getting the pills today. I need to be on it for a few days and then you, stud, can do whatever you want with me.”</p><p>Clarke secretly smirks at young love, reminiscing at how her normally stoic girlfriend will pout impatiently when she can’t have her way with Clarke during their naughty time. The girl politely smiles at Clarke as she walks away. The conversation casually reminded Clarke that she needs to replenish her pills as well.</p><p>“Oh Fuck!”</p><p>Clarke didn’t mean to curse out loud, but she just remembered she stopped taking her pills when it ran out awhile ago. Was that before or after? She racks her brains a little, but she didn’t need to go far, she is pretty sure it was way before her birthday aka Lexa’s surprise visit, aka the marathon sex and the dozen of times Lexa came into her, and that means.... </p><p>“Oh Fuck fuck fuck”. Clarke is pulling her hair but quickly moves her hands over her mouth as people around are staring at her outburst. Clarke tries to ignore them and keeps walking.</p><p>Clarke is adding up all the symptoms in her mind, tiredness, bloating, mood swings, tender breasts, nausea, and yes she missed her period for two months and counting. Clarke feels dizzy, her hands are trembling. Somehow her feet walked her to the aisle with all the baby stuff on its own. Right in front of Clarke now are rows and rows of pregnancy test kits. If the world is trying to tell Clarke something, she definitely got the message loud and clear.</p><p>Clarke’s first reaction is to call Lexa and ask her what she should do, but then she hesitates. No, she should not freak Lexa out without confirming first. She is a big girl, she can manage on her own. Just stay calm. Clarke swipes her phone and types in ‘best pregnancy kit brands’. She collected four boxes at the chemist, just to be sure. </p><p>~</p><p>Clarke is a nervous wreck. It is the longest 5 minutes wait of her life. What if she is pregnant? That will totally change her life. It will change their life. She knows Lexa likes kids, but she might not want one of her own, or at least not now. They are both so young. What if Lexa has to go on duty and Clarke has to take care of the baby on her own. She is graduating in 3 months. Who is going to hire a pregnant lady or a single mother with no work experience? Clarke wants to throw up. She is freaking out and she definitely wishes Lexa is here to hold her hand and calm her down.</p><p>~</p><p>‘Pregnant  | |’<br/>
‘Pregnant  | |’<br/>
‘Pregnant  | |’<br/>
‘Pregnant  + | ’</p><p>“Fuck!!”</p><p>The test results laid strewn across the floor. It is like time has stopped. But probably after a minute of pure shock staring at those results, Clarke eventually cracks a smile, a sudden elation, she is going to be a mum, and it is Lexa and her baby. The baby is going to be the cutest angel in the world. Her stomach is suddenly filled with butterflies at the thought of their family of three, playing together, going out together, living together. The images are full of happiness and joy. Then the fear resurfaces. How is she going to break it to Lexa and how will her girlfriend react?</p><p>~~</p><p>“Sir! Yes Sir!”<br/>
“Down and give me 100”</p><p>The cadets all fall to the ground pumping away as they count each push up.<br/>
“Fucking Quint.”<br/>
“Quiet O. Don’t get us into more trouble”<br/>
“He is a narcissistic pig.”</p><p>Lexa has to hush her angsty friend Octavia.  She is a loyal friend, but she has a short fuse. Yes the sergeant may be a self entitled sexist pig that is always staring down the female cadets like they are pieces of meat, but he didn’t say or do anything too inappropriate. Octavia has nothing on him so talking back at him only earns more punishment for everyone.</p><p>“Cadet Blake, Woods. Twenty extra laps before fall out.”<br/>
“Sir, Yes Sir!”</p><p>It has been a long and hard day in training. The hot shower feels good as it rains down on her sore muscles. When Lexa is alone, Clarke always saunters into her thoughts causing her lips to curl up unknowingly. She reminisces about that day, just the memory makes her cock twitch. Unfortunately she has to deviate from these thoughts. The hot water is limited and it will turn into a cold shower pretty soon.</p><p>Lexa hasn't spoken to Clarke for over a week, at least not on a video call. Clarke messaged her about her tiredness and loss of appetite. The cadet suddenly feels a sense of distress. She can feel Clarke needs her, and Lexa feels guilty she isn’t there to take care of her girlfriend. So as tired as she feels, she gives Clarke a call.</p><p>Lexa watches as the dial tone rings for several moments. She is about to disconnect the call when her blonde picks up looking frazzled.</p><p>“Clarke! Are you ok?”<br/>
“Oh.. I am fine. I.. How are you?”<br/>
“I am good, baby. Are you still feeling unwell?</p><p>Lexa watches as the blonde goes a shade paler. Was it something she said? The blonde chews on her lips and knits her brows. Clarke does that when she is thinking about something and doesn’t know how to say it.</p><p>“Clarke, you know you can tell me anything. If something is troubling you, lets talk it out so we can figure it out together.”</p><p>“Baby” she blurted.</p><p>“Yes my dear, what is it?” Lexa is a little concerned. Usually Clarke calls her baby during passionate sex or when she wants something she shouldn’t have or if she is concerned or apologizing, but Lexa doesn’t recognize the tone of voice used in this occasion. </p><p>Lexa watches the blonde gaze downwards, seemingly contemplating at something below her that is out of view from the screen. </p><p>“Clarke? You are scaring me baby. Talk to me.”</p><p>Clarke angles her phone so that Lexa now sees parts of her body and a few sticks scattered on the ground. She can’t see what the sticks are, but she can see Clarke holding her hand over her stomach and gently rubbing circles on it. Lexa is confused.</p><p>“Clarke, are you having a tummy ache?”</p><p>Clarke stops her ministrations and squat down. She faces the camera again, trying to touch something on the screen and the camera flips to the front showing her whatever is on the ground.</p><p>“See for yourself” she hears Clarke say as she squinted her eyes to focus on the image of 4 different white colour looking sticks on the ground. </p><p>‘Pregnant | |’<br/>
‘Pregnant | |’<br/>
‘Pregnant | |’<br/>
‘Pregnant + ’</p><p>“Oh” Lexa cups her hand over her mouth.</p><p>Even though Lexa is covering her mouth, Clarke can see and hear Lexa take a large gulp as she swallows to rid the lump in her throat as she stares wide-eyed at the screen. </p><p>“You are pregnant?” Lexa asks like it isn’t already quite obvious. Clarke can’t help but roll her eyes as she switches the camera back to her face and nods.</p><p>They look at each other, their eyes darting all over each other’s faces, trying to gauge one anothers reaction. Clarke flits her gaze to Lexa’s eyes, then to her lips and to her face and when she spots Lexa’s lips curving upwards, Clarke follows automatically. Their grin gets wider and wider as they mirror each other's elated expression.</p><p>“Clarke, are we going to be mummies? Please tell me this is not a joke! My heart cannot take it.”</p><p>Clarke can only nod, relieved and elated at her partner's positive reaction.</p><p>“I think these results are pretty obvious. I’ve missed my period and I am definitely having a few other symptoms.”</p><p>“How? I thought you have been on birth control all along.”</p><p>“Umm yes.. Well.. I ran out of supplies and I didn’t expect your surprise visit. So umm.. Surprise!!”</p><p>~</p><p>Lexa lays on her bunk with her hands behind her head. She is still shocked by the news.<br/>
There are so many things to consider but Clarke should confirm it at the doctors first. Lexa has thought about kids in her future but she never thought about the actual logistics of having a baby at this stage of her life. They have barely spent any quality time together as a couple. When she finishes training, Clarke will be six months pregnant already. These high emotions of happiness and fear,  worry and hope almost feels crippling. One moment Lexa has tears streaming out of her eyes, and in another moment, she can’t help but smile </p><p>“You are thinking too loud Lex? What’s on that mind of yours? </p><p>Lexa turns her head to see her bottom bunkmate Octavia looking over. Lexa got up and sat on the edge of her bunk leaning out. Octavia did the same as she leans out like she is about to hear a conspiracy or secret message. </p><p>“Clarke, my girlfriend, she’s pregnant. I think I am going to be a mum soon.”</p><p>Octavia gasps. “Lex! Oh my god. Wow. Um you sure its yours?" <br/>
"Wtf O, of course it's mine!" <br/>
" Sorry sorry. Calm your panties. But how.. You mean from that one day trip months ago?”<br/>
“Yeah”<br/>
“Wow you beast. You go girl you big horndog. I can’t believe you knock your girlfriend up. That makes things interesting.”</p><p>Lexa nods, she figured ‘interesting’ is probably a real understatement. They are bringing a new life to this world, and they have hardly lived their own. Things will be crazy.</p><p>~</p><p>2 weeks later </p><p>Even though Clarke already knows,  getting the doctor’s confirmation makes her whole reality sink in. Clarke is going to be a mum. </p><p>The doctor recommended Clarke to get an ultrasound at 3 months which is now and why she is laying on the bed in the ultrasound room. </p><p>She wishes Lexa could come back to hold her hands during the first scan but she understands that cannot be, and she got the next best thing. Her thoughtful girlfriend was adamant on not missing her baby’s first ultrasound and has a video called in requesting to be part of the experience.</p><p>“I love you Clarke. You will be fine. Don’t be nervous.”<br/>
“I am so nervous, but I am glad you can call in. Will you get in trouble?”<br/>
“No worries baby, nothing is going to stop me from seeing my baby for the first time. I am just so excited.”<br/>
“Awe! I am excited too. Hey, Dr Alie is here.”<br/>
“Dr Alie, this is my partner Lexa. She can’t be here but I hope she can stay online while we do the scan. Is that ok?”<br/>
“Hi Clarke. Hi Lexa. Nice to see a face to the name. Yes, you girls are fine. It is an exciting moment for you two. Let's strap in and take a look at our little baby foetus.”</p><p>Lexa chuckles a little when the whole screen shakes as Clarke jumps unexpectedly when Dr Alie rubs the cool gel on her stomach. </p><p>“Sorry the sensation always surprises people. Ready ladies? Let’s turn on the machine.”</p><p>The monitor displays pixelated white lines on a black background and there is nothing much to see. But within seconds Lexa can hear heartbeats. Lexa tightens her abdomen in excitement. She wants to cry just listening to the strong heart. It almost sounds abnormal as to why the heart is beating so fast and echoey.</p><p>“Dr Alie, is it normal for the heart beat to be so quick.” </p><p>“Well.. yes babies in the womb do beat much faster as they need to fuel their growth. They maintain a higher metabolic rate for their little hearts. In saying so, it is rather.. interesting.”</p><p>The Doctor twists and turns the scanner, rubbing more intensely around Clarke’s stomach.</p><p>“Dr Alie is my baby alright?” Clarke asks with much concern as she can see the brows knitted on the doctor’s face whereas Lexa can only see her belly and the monitor</p><p>“Oh!” Exclaims the doctor. Clarke sees the doctor smile and follows her gaze to the monitor. Clarke thinks she sees what the doctor is seeing.</p><p>“Oh.. is that..” Clarks eyes flit between the monitor and the doctor and motions her mouth to whisper a soundless “Twins”. The doctor nods her head and smiles. </p><p>“What is it Clarke? Is everything alright? I can’t see anything. Can you move your phone closer to the monitor?” Lexa is feeling dizzy, her heart rate is synching with her baby, picking up the fast thumping beats. She can only see some blobs on the monitor. </p><p>“Lexa, wait. Let me move the phone closer to the monitor so you can see our babies clearer.”</p><p>Lexa hears before she sees, or she thinks she did at the same time when she puts what she sees and what she heard together. ‘Babies. Plural. Two blobs.’</p><p>Clarke kept her gaze on her anxious girlfriend waiting for her reaction, as she saw it morph from anxious to confuse to recognition to stun. </p><p>“Is… is that two… oh my god!”<br/>
‘Plonk’</p><p>Clarke sees almost in slow motion Lexa rolling her eyes shut as the phone drops, distancing from the brunette's face and it plonks and tumbles on to the ground. The only thing Clarke can see now is the white ceiling.</p><p>“Oh my god Lexa. Are you ok? Lexa! Say something!”</p><p>It was probably 10 seconds of pure panic, but it felt way longer. Lexa finally picks up the phone and groggily stares at Clarke looking dumbfounded at her. </p><p>“I am fine. I am ok. I think. I am fine... Sorry I think I black out a moment there. Sorry. I am ok.” Lexa rambles on apologetically.</p><p>“Lex. Can you see our babies?” Clarke shifts the phone closer to the monitor again.</p><p>Babies. There it is again. Plural. Lexa is going to be mummy to twins, two living beings. To say she is ‘surprised’ is the understatement of the century. </p><p>“Yeah” is all she can mutter.</p><p>“Well congratulations to you two. You will be having twins and they are both looking strong and healthy for this stage of the pregnancy.”</p><p>At the confident and joyous sound of the doctor, Lexa begins to relax and refocus and she is suddenly feeling elated.</p><p>“CLARKE!, we are having TWINS!. I am so happy. You are so amazing, baby. How are you feeling?” </p><p>It is Clarke’s turn to stumble. She was too focused on Lexa fainting a moment ago and now she has a whiplash from Lexa’s elation. How is she feeling? She thinks about all the problems she thought about before with one baby and now she multiplies that with two. How is she going to overcome double the obstacles? Her breath feels laboured as her heart rate quickens.</p><p>“Clarke. It's ok. You are ok. Breathe baby. Please don’t worry. Whatever it is, we can get through anything together. We always do. I love you so very much."</p><p>She looks back at Lexa who is looking at her with the softest watery eyes and the widest smile that is filled with hope and encouragement. Clarke looks back at the monitor and breathes. She stares intently at the two blobs on the screen. By the fourth breath, she thinks she finally sees it.  The outline of the two blob transforms in front of her eyes, two baby fetuses becoming clearer by the second. Their head, they are bonded cheek to cheek. Their bodies, their arms and legs tangled like they are hugging each other. It is as if she can now see their little hearts pumping in sync with the heartbeats she is hearing. Her babies are so strong and are there for each other. For a moment Clarke felt at peace and content. Her babies have each other for support as well as two mummies that will love them very much. </p><p>Clarke looks at Lexa and smiles. A very hopeful smile. With Lexa by her side, she is not afraid of anything. They will be able to overcome any challenges and Clarke makes a promise there, she is going to be the best mummy for these two angels growing inside her and she can't wait to welcome them to the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lexa is finally home from military training</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short piece on Clexa reunion and just another chance to write a little bit of Clexa loving. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seems like a lifetime ago since Clarke is standing in this spot, slightly broken and saying goodbye to her best friend Lexa, merely weeks after her sister’s death. Clarke never could have imagined she is now standing here, 2 years later and 6 months pregnant with Lexa’s baby and soon to be responsible for bringing twins into the world. She has already lost so much in her young life but Clarke feels so lucky she gets to build her own family, all with the woman she loves, her best friend, her soulmate.</p><p>~<br/>
The last three months since finding out hasn’t been easy for Clarke, mainly because Lexa is not by her side. There was also added stress with her school work as well. Her final art portfolio accounts for 50% of her score and it really makes or breaks her on whether she gets to graduate.  Thankfully, the twins provided Clarke full of inspiration and ideas and  her Art professor Mr Lincoln has also been very supportive.</p><p>Clarke will describe Mr Lincoln as a big friendly teddy bear. He is her favourite teacher in Polis U and he knows all about Clarke’s situation. He has been nothing but supportive and has given Clarke some sound advice. ‘The wonderful thing about Art is it cannot be defined nor constrained. Inspiration comes in many forms, at any time, when you are happy, sad, angry or pregnant. This bump here does not limit your expression of art as your work goes to show. They breathe life to your artwork Clarke.” The sweet irony that Clarke is the one giving them life, making them grow. But she feels much better after the comforting words of her professor. </p><p>~<br/>
Clarke tends to forget she is eating for three, and sometimes she forgets to eat at all especially when she is totally engrossed in her art. As always, Lexa stands by her words that she will be there for everything. Despite not being physically around, Lexa’s presence and involvement to help Clarke through hasn’t been amissed. </p><p>Lexa often sends sweet Anya over to deliver nutritious meals and check up on her. She reads and researches articles and videos, essentially any tips on topics like ‘first time mums’, ‘Having twins’ and ‘how to take care of the body for healthy babies’. She will call Clarke almost everyday to tell her all about the important things to look out for. Clarke’s studio is filled with boxes of multivitamins supplements, healthy snacks and drinks, stretch marks oils and more recently a life saving pregnancy body pillow. Clarke has never slept better with that pillow. Not as good as cuddling with Lexa, but it supports in all the right places especially now the tummy is showing quite a bit. Clarke should feel smothered by her overprotective girlfriend, but the opposite is true. Clarke loves all the attention Lexa is giving her and is so grateful that she has such an attentive and wonderful partner. </p><p>Really, the only thing amiss is being able to touch Lexa, and be touched, be loved, be taken.  Clarke shivers at those thoughts, honestly she has been really needy, and her fingers or her toys just ain’t cutting it. Her heart beats faster when the train comes to a slow stop at the station.</p><p>~</p><p>Lexa has finally completed two years of military training. She would never have imagined when she accepted the offer, she was going to return home to not Costia, but Clarke. A very pregnant Clarke, with twins. Lexa is grateful. She can’t imagine wanting to go through this experience with anyone else but her soulmate. She takes it all in stride. It wasn’t to say she didn’t struggle, oh struggle she did. For the first month she often lay sleepless at night, basically re-thinking about everything in her life. </p><p>Her passion is to serve her country and help her people. There is too much injustice in the world, and Lexa knows she can make a difference. She was thinking of enlisting in the marine corp, and that would mean 4 years of active duty and probably serving in conflicted areas. However Lexa is going to be a mother soon and she knows all her decisions will now be first and foremost, based on the needs of Clarke and her twins. There isn’t a doubt about that.</p><p>An army career counselor dropped in a couple of months before graduation. Captain Diyoza her name was. A very inspiring woman. Lexa takes the chance to speak to her and tell her about her dilemma. At the end of the session, Lexa felt a lot better about her future prospects.</p><p>“Your sergeant in command gave you a very high appraisal Cadet Woods. Natural leadership with great management skills, calm under fire. You have a degree in Political science majoring in Law. With your specialized education and skill set, I would seriously recommend that you consider down the Officer route, and take a position in the Justice Department. They will absolutely welcome someone with your caliber. You will make a far greater contribution as an officer than enlisting as a soldier.” </p><p>Lexa agrees and concludes that the next logical step is to apply for a legal officer position with the Justice department. As it is quite specialized, the salary is actually higher, and they provide better housing subsidy which she will need for her expanding brood. The role will satisfy Lexa’s aspirations for helping people and upholding justice, and more importantly allow her to take care of Clarke and the babies and be by their side. Lexa is more than excited to go back to Clarke with the good news.</p><p>~</p><p>The sight before her was nothing short of amazing. Clarke with her gorgeous smile, standing there waiting for her in a white flowy sundress, looking like an angel. Oh, with a very revealing cleavage that seems to have grown larger. Lexa could have been drooling. Six long months and now with the prospect of getting to touch Clarke sends tingling sensation everywhere. There is a sudden blood rush down south. Shit. ‘Control yourself Woods’, Lexa thinks as she heads over to give Clarke a big hug.</p><p>“I miss you so much Clarke.”<br/>
“Oh, somebody is excited to see me.” Oh that naughty smirk Clarke is giving her didn’t help with things down south. If it wasn’t so inappropriate, Lexa would have pulled Clarke into a toilet and taken her there, but for now, a kiss will do. Lexa brings Clarke into a passionate kiss, almost desperately using the kiss to tell Clarke all the things she wants to say. When they parted, they were both momentarily dazed until Clarke gave a surprised yelp.</p><p>“Oh! Lex, the twins are kicking. They are super excited about meeting you. Can you feel it?”</p><p>Lexa palms Clarke’s stomach, definitely feeling the bump that was hidden by the loose dress before. Happy tears form in her eyes as she feels the strong kicks of her babies. Everything is real.</p><p>“Oh Clarke, my babies are so excited to meet me. You are so amazing. I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too. Now let's get us back home. I am getting really hungry.” The dual meaning of that last word didn’t go unnoticed by Lexa. She can hear the sultry tone and see the hunger in Clarke’s eyes and she is sure she mirrored that look. Lexa grabs the car keys and opens the passenger door for Clarke.</p><p>“My lady”<br/>
“Oh such a gentlewoman.”</p><p>~</p><p>Clarke feels hot and bothered. The hot gazes and the way Lexa thinks she is just innocently palming her thighs is totally ruining Clarke’s underwear. Clarke puts her hand on top of Lexa’s to stop the ministration and gets her attention. </p><p>“Is everything ok baby?” Lexa asked a little concern before looking back at the roads.</p><p>“Mmmhmm” Clarke sighs as she purposefully moves their hands up her thighs, under her dress and closer to the source of the heat as she spreads wider on the seat. She presses Lexa’s fingers into her clothed core, firmly stroking her slit, her wetness instantly seeping through the thin material. Lexa’s surprised reaction causes more pressure to be applied and Clarke lets out a carnal moan. </p><p>“Fuck! Clarke. You are killing me. You are so wet!”</p><p>Clarke can feel the sudden acceleration of the car which adds more arousal to the already very delicious pressure she is getting. She looks at Lexa with hooded eyes. Her woman, eyes wide staring tensely on the road ahead but her fingers never stopped moving. Lexa’s throat moves insistently like she is dying of thirst. The uniform that Clarke loves but desperately wishes to rip apart, and oh, her very prominent bulge. Clarke smirks, closing her eyes, loving the sensation. She wants to take that cock in her mouth, and then she needs it in her. Very soon. Very desperately. </p><p>It is like Lexa can sense her thoughts, and the ministrations intensifies with Lexa rubbing quick firm circles on her clit over her underwear. Clarke can feel she is just about to come from the stimulation alone but lets out a loud whine when Lexa removes her fingers. When Clarke opens her eyes, she can see Lexa gripping the steering wheels with white knuckles as she backs into the parking lot. As soon as they are parked, Lexa unbuckles herself and lunges over, pulling Clarke closer by the nape of her neck and capturing her mouth in a desperate kiss, sucking her tongue. Clarke moans as she feels Lexa’s fingers flicking her underwear aside and stroking the length of her wet pussy lips before plunging two fingers into her hot cavern.</p><p>“Mmm...mmmph.. aaar.!” Clarke can only whimper as her mouth is preoccupied by Lexa’s frantic kissing.  She hopes no one can see them, but she really didn't care in that moment. </p><p>~</p><p>When the need for air arises, Lexa lays her forehead on Clarke’s, panting into her mouth as she focuses on increasing her effort  to bring Clarke over the edge. The feeling of Clarke’s wall clenching and gripping her fingers so deliciously has Lexa shuddering as she can feel her boxers getting wet, no doubt precum leaking.</p><p>“I love you so much baby. Come for me!”</p><p>The loving declaration pushes Clarke over and she comes hard. Oh she missed that feeling. Her lover’s fingers are a hundred times better than her own, but mainly she knows it is because Lexa loves her. </p><p>“Lex, I miss you so much. I love you too….. I’m sorry, I’ve made such a mess on the seat.”<br/>
“Hey Love, don’t worry. I can clean it up later.”  Lexa exits the car and takes off her jacket. She opens the door for Clarke, and lays her jacket over her shoulders. The length of her jacket was just long enough to cover the wet stain on the back of Clarke’s dress. Clarke blushes and planted a kiss on Lexa’s cheeks for being so thoughtful.</p><p>“I will come for the bags later. Right now I need to show you how much I love you.” Lexa smirks at how turned on Clarke is and pulls their hands up the stairs into her studio. Clarke’s legs are like jelly and she pants away by the time they get to the door. Pregnancy and stairs don’t go well together. Lexa teases Clarke for not doing enough exercise, but she can’t have her baby mama suffering. Lexa lifts Clarke bridal style and kicks the door closed. She marches to their bed and places Clarke gently on the bed while she climbs up to hover over her lover.  She gaze lovingly into her favourite blue eyes, and plants a gentle peck on the lips before kissing downwards. Lexa pushes Clarke’s dress up and over her head revealing skin for her to worship.  </p><p>Lexa is mesmerized by the baby bump and she can finally touch the skin on it. Lexa leans her ear over the stomach, trying to see if she can hear her babies as she whispers cooing noises. All she heard was Clarke’s stomach grumbling, indicating either Clarke and or her babies are really feeling hungry.</p><p>“Lie here and wait for me love. I’m gonna make you something to eat.”<br/>
“Lex, I’m not hungry.” Clarke lies as her stomach complains again. Lexa chuckles at how sheepish Clarke looks.<br/>
“Be a good girl. It won’t take a few minutes.”</p><p>Lexa searches the fridge and approves of the various healthy contents inside. She takes out the ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato and butter and whipped up a gourmet sandwich.  She brought a glass of orange juice along with the plate to serve Clarke in bed.</p><p>“Here you go princess.”</p><p>Clarke sits against the headboard feeling like a real princess at the royal treatment as she takes her first bite.</p><p>“Mmmmm… oh my god. That’s so delicious Lex. Thank you. How about yours?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, mine is right here”. Lexa smirks mischievously as she hovers over Clarke again, and slowly slid down her lover’s underwear.</p><p>“Oh! Lex?!”</p><p>“Shhh… Just relax and enjoy your sandwich.” Clarke didn’t have a chance to object as Lexa takes her first lick at her pussy.  Her whole body shivers at the sensation as she hears Lexa’s approving hum. Clarke couldn’t believe it. Lexa is eating her pussy as she eats the sandwich lovingly prepared by her. Clarke is in heaven. </p><p>~</p><p>Lexa lazily laps at her lover’s pussy enjoying the warm juices flowing out.  Clarke has finished her sandwich and her eyes are slightly droopy with a content smile. Lexa knows Clarke probably needs a nap so she stops her ministration and hushes her lover to move down to sleep.</p><p>“Close your eyes Clarke and rest.” Clarke whines at the request like a sleepy toddler who’s treat is being taken away from her.</p><p>“Lexa, I want you inside me.” Clarke pouts.  Lexa can never say no to that pout, but she also wants her baby to be comfortable. She places the body pillow near Clarke’s tummy and asks her to rest on her side. Lexa takes off all their clothings and lies behind spooning Clarke. She wraps her arm around Clarke’s belly, soothingly palming the skin as she plants soft kisses on her back and neck. She moves her hand up to those heavy breasts and gently gives each a few squeezes and plays with the nipples as her lover squirms and moans. </p><p>“Lex, please” The quiet plea makes Lexa’s cock pulse. She moves her hand down softly into those glistening folds. She dips her fingers near the entrance, easily gathering slick and she brings it to her cock, stroking it a few times, lubricating it along with her precum.  Lexa lifts Clarke’s thigh slightly and penetrates her gently with her rock hard cock. In this moment, Lexa is in no rush, she didn’t want to fuck Clarke. She wants to make love to Clarke as she slowly and sensually thrust her hips. The slow movements actually enhance the sensation, she can feel the wetness and tightness gripping her cock as she thrust deeper, making her dizzy.</p><p>“Are you comfortable love?”<br/>
“Mmmhmm… you feel so good inside me Lex. Please don’t stop.”</p><p>Lexa continues her slow, deep thrusting as she plays with Clarke’s breast and kisses her skin. Eventually her cock feels heavier, a telltale sign she is reaching her peak. She just wants Clarke to come with her and give her a good squeeze. </p><p>“Mmmh, come for me my love.”</p><p>She moves her fingers down and rubs firm circles on Clarke’s clit. After a few more deep thrust and ministration, the body in front of her tenses and the walls flutters gripping her cock tightly given her the push she desperately needed. It was a quiet but intense release. Both bodies tensed and relaxed like jelly, sated and sleepy. No words need to be spoken. Lexa smiles into a kiss on Clarke’s back, and Clarke clasps Lexa’s hand over her stomach intertwining their fingers. She knows she and her babies are loved and that is the best feeling ever. They both close their eyes, sighing contently, happy to be reunited and excited about their journey ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Griffin-Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>United<br/>"My love, Clarke, will you marry me and call me wife, and be my Mrs Clarke Griffin-Woods?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was so excited about the 1/10/2020 event on the 100. I really didn't expect to see Lexa again on screen and it was still really incredible for Alycia to come back in full costume and makeup.<br/>When she says "I am not her, Clarke", I thought oh it is almost the name of my series title "I am not her". I was tempted to write something but many excellent writers have come out with one-shots.<br/>Anyway, this chapter came out longer than expected and a bit of a rush. All mistakes are mine. Hope you still enjoy.<br/>Feedback and comments welcome as usual.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twin Girls. </p><p>Lexa has only been back for two days and they were scheduled in for their 6 month ultrasound. Dr Alie relayed the wonderful news of two healthy female fetuses. Clarke and Lexa are beyond elated. They didn’t mind if they are boys or girls as long as the babies are healthy.  Lexa sets her mind to complete about a million and one things to do before they welcome their babies into the world in a couple of months. </p><p>The first month back she just wanted to spend some quality time with Clarke. Despite knowing Clarke for the better part of her young adult life, almost 6 years and counting, she can count the number of days they have been together officially as a couple on the fingers of both hands. So she spoils her princess whenever she gets the chance. </p><p>Clarke loves a good rub down, the massage oil coming to good use. When her feet are sore, Lexa gives her a whole leg massage. When her back is sore, Lexa gives her a whole body massage. Lexa loves it too, what is there not to love? It always gets a little naughty afterwards and lets just say they both get their happy ending.</p><p>Breakfast in bed and crazy cravings in the middle of the night becomes a norm. Lexa is at Clarke’s beck and call and nothing stops Lexa from getting what her baby mama wants even that time when they are making love in the tub and Clarke desperately craves for fried fermented tofu and sweet chilli jam. Lexa went to Chinatown with a hard on and let's just say she went in and out very quickly.</p><p>Flowers and date nights, nothing too fancy as Clarke’s bump is really showing and she gets tired easily. Just taking her out to nice restaurants, or a romantic picnic on the mountain cliff overseeing Polis, or a movie drive through, although they much prefer movie nights cuddling in the comfort of their own home.</p><p>Speaking of home, Lexa has received the acceptance letter to the position in the Justice department.  Lexa has gone into the head office in town for an interview on her 2nd week back and she reckons they were pretty impressed by her performance. They asked her back the next day and offered the position. They negotiated her salary and also discussed some perks that come with the job. There was some subsidy to housing arrangement, not much because she is just new, but it will help along with her wages. Lexa has been busy house hunting since with a budget in mind. </p><p>She told Clarke that she is looking to move to a bigger place, and Clarke agrees and is only too happy for Lexa to make all the decisions. Lexa did not tell Clarke when she found the perfect place. A charming old 4 bedroom house and a small yard just a bit further out from the city where the rental is much more affordable. She wants to surprise Clarke by getting the place ready. Baby rooms for her twins, and convert a room to an art studio for Clarke. However, to do all these in the next month or so prior to their twin’s arrival is going to take a monumental effort and Lexa has to bring in some cavalry.</p><p>~</p><p>“Thanks Anya, I owe you one. You won’t miss her, she stands out like a sore thumb. Just come to my new address after picking her up.”<br/>
“You can get away from Clarke? I’ve hardly seen you two apart in the last two months”<br/>
“Yeah, Clarke is at the university working on a new commissioned piece with her art professor. She is going to get busy which is sort of perfect. We need the time to get the house finished.”<br/>
“Yeah ok got to get off the phone, the train has arrived...”</p><p>Anya has to agree with Lexa. Her friend does stand out in a very magnificent way. Braided dark brunette hair, dark brown eyes and stands in her pose like a warrior, and oh yes, that short fuse is unmissable. </p><p>“What the fuck is the matter with you? You just pushed a pregnant lady off the train. Are you blind? Hey… I am talking to you. Don’t you dare walk away you son of a bitch! Hmph!”</p><p>Anya runs towards the pregnant lady asking if she is alright while the dark brunette chases down the low life, twisting his arms and pulling him back to apologize to the pregnant lady.</p><p>“Nice work with that scum over there. You must be Octavia.” </p><p>Octavia eyes the tall beautiful stranger suspiciously, but noticing that she has helped the pregnant lady, she will entertain this woman.</p><p>“Yes, how do you know me and who the hell are you?”</p><p>“Anya Lachman. I am Lexa’s friend. She asked me to come pick you up and we can meet up at her place.” Anya extends her hand out and Octavia shakes her hand.</p><p>“I see. Guess I am not important enough for her to come pick me up personally.”</p><p>“Well, you must be important enough if she is asking me, her best friend to come and pick you up. Come on, let's go.” Anya smirks and gives the hot tempered brunette a wink. </p><p>~</p><p>“Nice place you’ve got here Lex. You have done well.” Octavia hugs her friend and wraps one arm over Lexa’s shoulder as they walk around the new house, feeling proud for her cadet buddy.</p><p>“Hey O. Thanks for coming down to help me.”</p><p>“Well, I am coming down for a job interview anyway. And I score free accommodation from you. So no probs.”</p><p>“Ladies, I have ordered in some pizza. Lex, you want to run us through what you want us to do while we wait.”</p><p>“Thanks An. You two are both life savers. Here’s the plan.”</p><p>~</p><p>Clarke is on the taxi on her way to the restaurant for lunch with Lexa and her friend from military school, Octavia. It feels like a lifetime since she saw Lexa, although it was just yesterday morning. She had to head off to the studio at the university to start her artwork with Professor Lincoln.  He found her a commission piece for a boutique chain selling baby clothes and goods and she wants to run off some ideas by him. Lexa messaged her in advance saying she has to pick up her friend from military school and they will be out late for drinks. By the time Lexa returned home last night, Clarke had already fallen asleep. This morning Lexa went out again saying she had some chores to get to and will meet at the restaurant. Clarke didn’t expect to miss Lexa so much and she is feeling silly about it. When has she become so dependent on Lexa?</p><p>She is there early but when she arrives at the restaurant, she sees Lexa and her friend seated already. Clarke was about to head to the table when she freezes and hesitates. Lexa seems to be holding the other girl’s hand and smiling happily at her with a sparkle in her eyes. When Lexa’s eyes eventually shift up to meet her, Lexa quickly moves her hands away like she got caught. The moment shook Clarke to the core and her heart was beating rapidly. It was made worse when Lexa quickly gets up and moves her to the table and introduces the beautiful brunette like nothing has happened. </p><p>Clarke tries to breathe slowly and calm her mind. ‘Don’t be a jealous girlfriend. They are just really good friends. There is nothing between them. Lexa is faithful to you only’. Clarke manages a smile and shakes Octavia’s hand, pretending to be unaffected. The woman is beautiful, lean and athletic. Clarke suddenly feels like a whale in her baggy clothes and she doesn’t know what to do with herself.</p><p>“Clarke, are you feeling ok? You look a little pale my darling.”<br/>
“Umm.. yes, just a little tired. I’ll be alright after getting some food in”</p><p>Clarke remains quiet throughout lunch although her mind races away as she watches the two friends chat and laugh, telling her all about their shenanigans they got up to during their long training days. Clarke could hardly manage to smile at their stories.</p><p>“Clarke my dear, O and I are going to go do some shopping and find something for her to wear for her job interview. What are your plans today? Should I send you back to the studio or do you want to go home and rest?”</p><p>Clarke just wanted Lexa to be next to her while she works on her art pieces, but Clarke knows that is just selfish of her. She can’t expect Lexa to just sit around and watch her work. </p><p>“I should head back to the studio. Don’t worry, I can just catch a taxi there. You guys just go do your thing. Octavia, nice to meet you and good luck with the interview. Bye.”</p><p>~</p><p>Lexa tries to insist on sending Clarke to the studio but Clarke has refused.</p><p>“Quite a gem you have got there. Clarke is a beauty, you lucky woman. Now take this back and  keep it properly.”</p><p>“She is, and I am a lucky woman. Now,  since we don’t really need to go shopping, can we get back to work?”</p><p>~~</p><p>Clarke doesn’t know if she is being paranoid. She can’t believe she is following Lexa. Over the past week she has hardly seen Lexa. Admittingly she has been busy with her own art pieces, but it seems her girlfriend is also spending an awful amount of time with her beautiful friend Octavia. She is about three weeks away from her due date, and although Lexa is always at her beck and call when they are together, she finds Lexa’s mind is always preoccupied, always thinking about something or someone else. The last straw was when Clarke caught Lexa lying. She saw the phone call was from Octavia but Lexa said Anya asked her out. So Clarke decides to follow her.</p><p>Clarke feels a little guilty for being this paranoid, but now arriving in the suburbs and an unknown house, Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes. Lexa hugs the woman at the front door and enters the house. Is Lexa having an affair with her friend? Is it because Clarke is too tired for sex recently and Lexa has to look elsewhere? How long has this been going on? Fat tears stream down Clarke’s cheeks and all she wants to do is run. Her heart is in so much pain she can hardly breathe.</p><p>“Mam.. are you getting off? You ok there?” The taxi driver brought Clarke out of her thoughts.<br/>
“Umm.. yeah I will get off here.”</p><p>Standing in front of the simple suburban brick house, Clarke’s mind is a haze. She can’t begin to wonder why and how. Lexa had spent 2 years with Octavia, they see each other everyday and Octavia is so beautiful. How can Clarke compete with that? Did Lexa only stay for the twins? No it can’t be true. Lexa declared their love for eternity.  They have made pinky promises to each other. Clarke has to be 100% sure. She pressed the doorbell, but there was no sound. Impatiently she tries to push the handle, and to her surprise, the door is unlocked.</p><p>She enters the house, it is very spacious but quite empty and dark. She can hear music playing from a distance so she heads towards the sound. Clarke is outside a room when she hears some conversations and laughter. Clarke can also hear her heart breaking. </p><p>“Lex, That’s the spot. Right there!..... Fuck, you are dripping all over me…. Don’t look so smug, I am going to get you back.”<br/>
“Bring it on O. You know I can take you down anytime, anywhere.”<br/>
There was laughter and movements.<br/>
“Oh yeah. Take this…”<br/>
“Wait, Stop! Get off me. You are getting it all over me.”<br/>
“Yeah, I know you like to get dirty!” </p><p>Clarke can hear the women giggling and laughing and sounds to be having a good time.  She cannot believe what she just heard and she cannot stop her tears from falling. She didn’t need to listen anymore. Clarke backs away to leave but she knocks something over in the dark. It creates a loud noise as it hits the ground. Clarke needs to run, but it has already alerted the people inside. </p><p>~</p><p>Clarke was probably the last person Lexa expected to see just standing outside the room. To say she was beyond shock to find her distraught and teary eye girlfriend is an understatement. </p><p>“Oh my god Clarke.. What are you doing here?” She didn’t mean to sound accusatory, she is just very surprised.</p><p>“Lex. What’s happening?” Octavia had to step out to see what is going on, and Lexa can just tell from Clarke’s expression, fire building in her eyes that things are not looking up. </p><p>“Clarke, this isn’t what it looks like.” Probably not the right thing to say. Lexa bites her lips and slaps her hands on her head as her girlfriend shakes her head in disbelief.</p><p>“What does this look like huh? You lied about meeting up with Anya. The two of you are barely wearing anything decent. You were probably all over each other in a closed room in a house that is not ours. Alexandria Woods, what do you think this looks like? We are done!”</p><p>Clarke turns away sobbing and runs off leaving Lexa stunned. </p><p>“Wait Clarke. Its not… Let me explain. Clarke!!” </p><p>~</p><p>Clarke cannot think anymore. She just wants to leave the house and she heads for the front door when it opens.</p><p>“Woah woah.. Hey! Clarke! What are you doing here?”</p><p>Clarke looks up to see her friend Anya standing at the door balancing boxes of pizza and drinks looking surprised and confused to see her. Clarke is beyond confused.</p><p>“Anya.. I.. what are you doing here?”</p><p>Anya didn’t get a chance to answer when Lexa caught up and interrupted.</p><p>“Clarke, I am so sorry. There’s been a big misunderstanding. Can you please hear me out?”</p><p>Clarke is still angry and wants to leave, but Lexa slowly moves closer to gently grab her hands, coaxing her closer. Clarke refuses to look at Lexa, and she looks at Anya instead, a friend she trusted and Anya just gave a sympathetic nod and tilts her head towards Lexa. Clarke finally turns around to look at Lexa who is trembling and looks like a kicked puppy. Clarke would have comforted her worried looking girlfriend if she wasn’t so angry about her betrayal.</p><p>“Clarke. Baby. I am so sorry for not telling the truth. I… I just wanted to give you a surprise.”<br/>
“Oh, wow that's rich. Yes I am damn surprised.” Clarke huffs and releases Lexa’s grip and crosses her arms across her chest. She needs to protect herself. </p><p>“Clarke. Please come with me. Let me show you.”</p><p>Clarke reluctantly follows Lexa to the room. Octavia is still standing outside in that flimsy singlet and sleep shorts, looking somewhat guilty. Clarke couldn’t stand to look at that woman and imagine what they could have been up to in the closed room. </p><p>The room is a mess. A dirty sheet is stuck on the ground with newspaper strewn all over. Rollers, paint brushes and buckets of paint laid on top and a half painted room.</p><p>“Clarke. I am painting this room for our twins.” Lexa blurts out and Clarke looks at her still trying to work out what the hell is going on. Lexa walks forward to grab her hands again.</p><p>“Clarke my love, this is our new house. I have been working with Anya and Octavia secretly to get our house ready to move in before you give birth. I was going to surprise you.”</p><p>“But.. I heard you two laughing and giggling and it sounded like you were all over each other inside the room.”</p><p>“Oh, I can explain, I think.” Everybody looks over to Octavia.</p><p>“As you can see (pointing to her hair and shirt), your jerk of a girlfriend was painting the ceiling and dripped paint all over me, so I wasn’t going to stand around without taking revenge.”</p><p>Clarke was still unconvinced.</p><p>“I saw you two in the restaurant holding hands.”</p><p>Clarke couldn’t decipher the looks between Lexa and Octavia, and even Anya seems to be part of the knowing looks and that just makes Clarke madder. Clarke hates the feeling of being left out and is about to blow her fuse when Lexa’s green eyes locked onto her blues tenderly and Clarke feels trapped under her gaze.<br/>
~</p><p>Lexa makes sure Clarke’s whole attention is on her when she slowly gets down on one knee, her hands still grasping Clarke’s. She is thankful that she has been carrying the box in her pocket ever since that time she practiced it on Octavia in the restaurant. Although this is not the romantic setting she has planned, the situation urgently calls for her action. </p><p>“Clarke, my love. Do you remember when I swear fealty to you? That I promise I will always be yours forever, for eternity. I meant every word I said my love. You are my soulmate. The mother of my children. My greatest love. It is impossible for anyone else to take your place in my heart.”</p><p>She looks at how Clarke’s face softens as she nods, tears continue to stream down in recognition of their love. She knows Clarke believes and forgives her. She releases their hands and moves to take the box from her pocket and present it opened to Clarke.   </p><p>“And there is nothing more I want then to spend the rest of my life taking care of you and our children. My love, Clarke, will you marry me and call me wife, and be my Mrs Clarke Griffin-Woods?”</p><p>~~</p><p>“Oh my god! Lex! Yes! Mmmmm! Harder!”</p><p>Lexa couldn’t quite believe it. Clarke had said yes and will soon be her wife. They have just moved into their newly renovated house, the baby rooms ready just in time as they will pop out any day now. </p><p>“Is it safe Clarke? I don’t want to hurt you and our girls?”<br/>
“Lex please don’t stop. I… We need you…I promise we will be fine.... Pleaaase..”</p><p>Lexa’s mind is in a haze, but she knows she has to control herself. She has not penetrated Clarke for a while in fear she might hurt her babies this late into the pregnancy. Though it hasn’t stopped them giving pleasure to each other as they happily christened a few locations in their new house earlier in the day.</p><p>Like the kitchen counter. Lexa has finished unboxing the last box in the living room. She has been moving furniture and boxes all morning, her sweat shirt drenched. She took off her shirt leaving her in just her sports bra and boxers. She catches Clarke in the kitchen eyeing her hungrily as she prepares their brunch. Lexa smirks and blows her lover a kiss.</p><p>“Ouch!” </p><p>Lexa sees and hears the cry of pain from Clarke and rush over to the kitchen.  There was blood dripping on the kitchen counter that is coming from Clarke’s index finger. </p><p>“Are you ok Clarke?”<br/>
“S’ok. It is just a little cut. It hurts a little.” Clarke makes a sad pout.</p><p>Lexa takes the hurt finger up into her mouth and sucks on the wound and Clarke can’t help but giggle.</p><p>“It’s not poison Lexa. I don’t think you are helping by sucking my finger.”</p><p>Lexa raises her eyebrow looking at Clarke teasingly while she continues to lick and suck her fingers. </p><p>“Yeah, I know what will help.”</p><p>Lexa moves Clarke a few steps over to the side of the counter that is cleaner and lifts Clarke to sit on the edge of it.</p><p>“Lexa! What are you doing?!”</p><p>Without answering, Lexa captures Clarke’s lips and drives her tongue in to make out with her fiance as she steps closer between Clarke’s thighs and starts pulling up her dress and bunching it up around her waist.  Clarke moans and feels hot and flustered by the sudden attention she has been craving all morning.</p><p>They parted momentarily as Lexa looked at Clarke hungrily, their eyes dilated with lust. Lexa slowly hooks her finger over Clarke’s underwear, and slowly drags it off her, helping Clarke lift her hips. Lexa pushes Clarke’s thighs apart as she kneels down, her hands caressing Clarke’s creamy thigh and her face hovering just over her lover’s glistening folds. She blows into them causing her lover to shudder and Lexa has to change her grip on Clarke’s hip to steady her.</p><p>“Aaaar! Oh my god, Lex!”</p><p>“I see you have been thinking about me.  Did you cut yourself just to get my attention?” Lexa pulls Clarke’s hips further out the edge of the counter and leans in to give her pussy one long broad swipe with her tongue.</p><p>“Mmmm, aaah”<br/>
“Answer me Clarke. Is this what you wanted?”</p><p>Lexa nibbles her folds and dips the tip of her tongue near the hot entrance and she can feel Clarke trying to close her thigh squirming but Lexa’s wide shoulders keep them open.</p><p>“Lex...aaah.. Yes! I want.. you..Please….more please!”</p><p>Satisfied with her fiance’s yearning plea, Lexa greedily lunges in to eat Clarke out on the kitchen counter top. She moves Clarke’s thighs over her shoulders so she can thrust her tongue deeper into the convulsing walls. When she feels her lover’s thighs squeezing her head tightly, she curls her tongue as she thrust, and her lover comes hard. Lexa grins in her pussy as she laps up the juices leaking out. </p><p>Clarke pulls Lexa up for a desperate kiss tasting herself and whispers “mmm.. I think that helps a lot.”</p><p>~</p><p>They also christened their new sofa. They were essentially Netflix and chilling as they rested after a sensational brunch with an added extra of pussy. Lexa is lying behind Clarke as they both lay on their sides. They picked a foreign movie, Elisa and Marcela, a forbidden love between two friends. It was a slow sensual movie, but it didn’t take long for Lexa to lose focus on reading the subtitles and instead she kisses the skin in front of her. Her wandering hands caress the soft pliant body in front, eventually settling her arms under her favourite breasts while her fingers rubs Clarke’s nipples, teasing them for attention. Clarke moans at the ministration and leans her whole body back, specifically grinding her ass insistently on Lexa’s hardening length as they both whimper at the contact. All attention for the movie is lost as Lexa focuses on moving her hands lower and under Clarke’s dress. She never bothered to put on her underwear again, and Lexa can feel the heat and wetness instantly. </p><p>“Fuck Clarke, you are so sexy when your body is so needy for me.” </p><p>Only a few weeks ago Lexa was not getting any because Clarke is not feeling it. But since moving to the new house, Clarke has been insatiable. </p><p>Lexa slides her fingers into the folds and gently dips into the entrance teasingly.</p><p>“Lex.. don’t tease.”</p><p>Without warning Lexa thrust two fingers into Clarke and set a quick shallow pace. Clarke’s walls are already clenching at the surprise intrusion and from the previous ministration. Lexa can feel her cock hardened as she rubs her core against Clarke’s back to get some relief while she thrust her fingers deeper. It was difficult to hit the spot with her fingers at this angle, despite the ache on her wrist, Lexa knows her lover is close and she moves to add a third finger, stretching Clarke’s wall and hitting the magic spot. It didn’t take long for Clarke to come again and Lexa almost came just from the grinding and hearing the filthy moans. </p><p>~</p><p>Clarke lays standing against the wall as she admires Lexa with her singlet and tool belt secured loosely on her strong waist, her muscled arm hammering down the last bolt to the changing table in the twin’s room. The room turns out to be a magical forest. Lexa has done the base paint with pastel green and added a whole forest in the room. Clarke finished the room by adding her magic touch with some mythical creatures and essentially breathing life in the room.</p><p>“Wa-lah! All done. My handiwork is guaranteed safe and secure if I must say so myself.” Lexa proudly exclaims and then turns around and hops onto the changing table to prove her statement.</p><p>“See! What did i s...ay”</p><p>Before Lexa can finish her words, Clarke is prowling towards her. Lexa tries to swallow the lump in her throat as she is suddenly very turned on with that menacing look from Clarke. </p><p>Clarke moves to stand between Lexa’s legs as she grabs the nape of her lover’s neck down so she can capture Lexa’s lips. </p><p>“You are so hot when you are using your tools.” Clarke mumbles as she continues to kiss her lover passionately. She slides her hands down Lexa’s strong arms  and stealthily unbuckles the tool belt and her pants, and reaches in for the tool she so desired.</p><p>“Especially this one and it makes me so wet just thinking about it.” </p><p>“Clarke… ahhh”</p><p>Clarke bends down slightly and envelops half of Lexa’s firm cock, feeling it harden inside her hot mouth as she caresses it up and down in her mouth. It is a good thing that the height of the changing table and Lexa’s cock is in reaching distance and Clarke didn’t have to kneel which will be quite uncomfortable.  </p><p>“Oh my god… Clarke! Feels so good.<br/>
Clarke scrapes the skin on her favourite cock with her teeth causing her lover to shudder. As precum leaks from her lover’s cock, Clarke licks the length of her cock and the slit with her tongue, flicking and sucking the tip of her cock making Lexa whimper and moan. Lexa couldn’t help but buckle her hips causing her cock to deep throat Clarke, choking her a little, but Clarke is relentless, impaling her mouth with the hard rod over and over again.</p><p>“Clarke! Oh my god. I am coming!!!”</p><p>Clarke can only answer with more vigour, sucking the length harder and gently squeezing her balls. Lexa tensed and a wave of cum shoots out into Clarke’s mouth. She swallows it greedily and then sucks her lover dry. Once again Lexa has to gently push her insatiable lover away from her sensitive cock. </p><p>“Don’t worry, there’s plenty of opportunities to use my tools in this household.” Clarke smacks Lexa’s smug face with both her hands and leans in for another kiss.</p><p>“Oh babe! Promise me you will never tell the girls you gave me a blowjob in their room on their changing table!”</p><p>~</p><p>She has eaten Clarke out at the kitchen bench top, and fingered her over the sofa and Clarke sucked her dry in the twin’s room (something she will never tell the twins), but Clarke is insatiable, and Lexa is losing her resolve. After a hard day’s work, Lexa comes out of a wonderful hot shower to witness her fiance presenting herself butt naked and kneeling on the bed on all four of their master king bed. Lexa’s cock immediately twitches as it bounces up.  </p><p>“Fuck! Clarke you are killing me.” </p><p>Clarke turns her head around and looks at Lexa seductively and then wiggles her bum.</p><p>“I feel so empty Lex. I need you inside me.”  Clarke gives her infamous pout.</p><p>Lexa drops her tower and Clarke licks her lips victoriously. Lexa scrambles to the bed, her warm hands placed on the globe of her lover’s ass cheeks. She squeezes it watching the imprint of her hands on those soft cheeks turning white and then flushed again. She gives it a little smack.</p><p>“You are such a naughty girl. We will be mums in a few days. I hope you will behave yourself.”</p><p>Lexa gives Clarke another light smack and she reaches and grabs a couple of pillows and places it under Clarke’s stomach so that her baby mama can be more comfortable. Lexa palms her hand from the top of her lover’s neck, down the spine feeling the tremors in the body below.<br/>
Lexa kisses her lover’s back as she strokes her hardening cock, bringing it to Clarke’s folds, lubricating her length with the wetness gathered there from the anticipation. Clarke shivers and whines impatiently,  pushing her ass back to get more friction.</p><p>Lexa knows she has to satisfy her lover quickly but she hesitates even though this is their favourite position of late as Clarke’s stomach doesn’t get in the way, and it is less pressure on the twins. </p><p>“Is it safe Clarke? I don’t want to hurt you and our girls?”<br/>
“Lex please don’t stop. I… We need you…I promise we will be fine.... Pleaaase..”</p><p>Never one to disappoint, Lexa lines her cock to Clarke’s entrance knowing it is wet and open for her, she plunges in firmly, sheathing her length in one go, both of them letting out a satisfying moan. Lexa plants her hands on Clarke’s hips as she watches her cock thrust in and out of her lover’s swollen lips. </p><p>“More Lex. Please!”</p><p>Lexa moves one hand to Clarke’s shoulder pushing her lower while she uses the new angle to thrust deeper and harder with as much care as she can. </p><p>“Fuck Clarke. You are taking my cock so well. So fucking tight.”<br/>
“Lex, I am almost there… aaar!”<br/>
“Baby I love you! Come with me!”</p><p>Lexa can feel her imminent release and she moves her hands to the front and tinkle with Clarke’s swollen clit. Oh yes, the tightening of the walls gripping her cock so deliciously had them coming after another few thrust.  They came together, the synchronicity of their release becoming more frequent as they become more in tune with each other. Lexa spilled spurts after spurts of cum, missing and revelling at coming inside Clarke. She jogs her hips and circles Clarke’s clit as her lover continues to squeeze her cock dry.</p><p>Released and sated, Lexa brought their tired bodies to lie on their sides as she spoons her fiance, palming her full hard stomach.</p><p>“I love you and our girls so much Clarke.”<br/>
“We love you too Lex. You did such a wonderful job with the house.”<br/>
“Clarke my love. This is everything I dream of and I am so happy I am doing all this with you. I can’t wait to welcome our girls.”<br/>
“I feel the same Lex. We haven’t decided on their names. Are you sure you want the girls to take on our middle names?”<br/>
“Yes Clarke. Rose and Lily are beautiful names and it is in loving memory of Costia as well.”<br/>
“I think my sister will appreciate that. I love the names too. I am so excited and nervous at the same time Lex.”<br/>
“Don’t worry my love. We have attended all the classes and read up on everything. We are ready. I know you will be a great mum.”<br/>
“I think we will be good mummies, Lex.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Didn’t you know? Because you are not legally married, when your twins are born, the hospital will take on Clarke’s surname automatically.” </p><p>“Fuck Anya - you didn’t think to tell us earlier?”</p><p>“Lex, nooo.. I want our girls to be Griffin-Woods on their birth certificate. I know we can change it later, but it is just not the same.” Clarke pouts as she realizes her twin is not going to have their joint surname. To be honest, Clarke can’t wait to be a Griffin-Woods too.</p><p>Lexa can never deny the Griffin pout, but what can they do on such short notice? She is expecting their twins any day now.</p><p>“Babe, I am so sorry, but I think we are on a bit short notice here. We can go to the registrar of marriages and sign the document but there is usually a pretty long wait list.”</p><p>Lexa hates to see the disappointment on Clarke’s face.</p><p>“Lex, what about the military chapel service? There is hardly any waitlist there. You can probably call in a few favours and get married there.”</p><p>Clarke and Lexa perks up at the idea. </p><p>“Fucking brilliant O. And I just happen to know a celebrant that is here now.” Lexa picks up her phone.</p><p>“Captain Diyoza. I hear you are in town and I need to ask for a big favour…..”</p><p>~</p><p>Lexa stands bouncing on her feet in front of the altar in the Polis military chapel full of excitement and pent up energy. She spoke to Captain Diyoza yesterday, and they managed to get everything setup for a lowkey Saturday afternoon wedding ceremony. </p><p>Lexa has invited her foster parents Indra and Gustus, her foster siblings, and a few of her friends including Anya and Octavia. Clarke has also invited her good friends and even her art teacher Professor Lincoln. Unfortunately she still could not get in touch with her mum who has just disappeared off the earth. In any case, Lexa is thankful for Anya and Octavia, who work surprisingly well together and have handled all the logistics, decorations and after party affairs. Lexa couldn’t thank her friends enough.</p><p>In terms of their wedding look, it was easy for Lexa as she is wearing her newly pressed Officer uniform with an added red velvet slash adorning her shoulders and her hair braided. She looks dashing. It was harder for Clarke to find something that fits on such short notice, but Lexa has asked her soon to be wife to spare no expenses and sent her to a prestigious wedding dress boutique to find the perfect dress. Clarke didn’t want to waste the money and she is not one to care about the perfect wedding dress anyway. She just wants to be called Lexa's wife. She goes to her uni friend's shop who is a fashion designer dealing with second hand gowns and she thinks she actually did find the perfect vintage classic maternity piece and also suitable for the cool autumn weather. </p><p>The full length white gown has a dainty sheer lace overlay that has a streamlined fishtail shape that looks flattering on Clarke. It is adorned with sheer lace long sleeves, slightly see through, but keeps the arm warm during cool weather. A silver jeweled vintage sash sits below the bust area emphasizing her curves making her waist look smaller but still accentuating her baby bump. Her friend caps it off with a flower crown and applies minimal makeup. Clarke looks at herself in the mirror, almost not recognizing her own reflection. Clarke cradles her baby bump and couldn’t stop smiling as she just feels so lucky to be marrying the love of her life, at 19, with two angels on the way. </p><p>~</p><p>Anya signals for the procession to start as the bride is on the floor. Gustus has kindly taken the liberty to walk Clarke down the aisle. Lexa stands nervously at the front, her hands trembling. As the music starts, Lexa sucks in a big breath and looks back tentatively. Tears started forming at the edge of her eyes and she couldn’t believe the sight in front of her.  At the other end of the chapel, her gorgeous princess flows down the aisle in a beautiful white vintage gown and a flower crown adorning her head looking like an angel has fallen from the heavens. Clarke is the most exquisite and beautiful creature Lexa has ever laid eyes on. Watery blue eyes meet watery green and they mirror each other with the biggest sweetest smile on their faces. </p><p>Gustus hands Clarke over to Lexa and gives her foster daughter a peck on both cheeks.</p><p>“Well done Lexa. I am so proud of you daughter. And Clarke, welcome to the family.”</p><p>The girls thank Gustus as he steps aside. Captain Diyoza clears her voice and starts the procession. </p><p>~</p><p>“Do you, Alexandria Woods, take Clarke Rose Griffin as your lawful wedded wife?”<br/>
“Yes I do.” Lexa puts her ring on Clarke’s trembling fingers.<br/>
“Do you, Clarke Rose Griffin, take Alexandria Woods as your lawful wedded wife?”<br/>
“Yes I do” Clarke puts her ring on Lexa’s long fingers.<br/>
“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the brides.”</p><p>Their family and friends cheered loudly as both women got lost in their kiss.</p><p>“Get a Room!” Anya shouts as everyone laughs and chuckles.</p><p>“Clarke Griffin-Woods, my wife. I love you so much.” Lexa looks lovingly at her wife, her significant other that will be with her for the rest of her life. However the expression from Clarke isn’t quite what she was expecting. </p><p>“Clarke, are you ok?”</p><p>“Lexa, my dear wife. I love you so much but…..”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I think my water broke!!”</p><p>“Shit!” They both exclaimed as everyone followed their gaze down at the wet puddle on the chapel floor.</p><p>“Oh shit!” everyone exclaims.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess I should write about the twins next. It might take a while.<br/>Any other story plots and characters you are interested in?<br/>Love to read your feedback and comments as usual.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed. Kudos are great. Comments are even better :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>